I run to you
by Prepsage21
Summary: they met on the internet, he has a troubled past a chance meeting catches them in the web a fate can there new found relationship survive the ups and downs love can bring? and Edwards past?
1. work

I run to you

BPOV

Alice came barging in my bedroom why I gave her a spare key to my house I have no idea, But I did. I was in a great snooze when I felt the covers ripped from me my soothing salvation shattered and I groaned with annoyance curling up even more.

"Bella! Come on! It's time to get up!" she yelled shaking me.

"Alice, It's 7am go away" I groaned.

"But you have to be at work for 9am" she whined.

"and its only 7am" I contradicted.

"But knowing you it takes you forever to get ready so come on lazy bones you can't sleep for eternity" She tells me making everything I just said invalid because I knew she was right it did take me a little bit to get out of bed.

I groaned and got up out of my bed, finding myself being pushed to the shower.

"Alright, Alright" I defended walking carefully to the shower watching her nod triumphantly, rolling my eyes I stripped down hoping in the shower gradually feeling better, when I head Alice rifling through my closet.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I called from the shower as I washed myself.

"getting you out an outfit you have to open the Boutique at 10" She called back just as I walked in the room dried up and wrapped in a towel.

"Oh you're done! Goodie!" She squealed handing me an outfit skipping outside the door to wait for me.

I noticed she picked out my pink ruffed tank top baby blue bell bottom jeans and blue stilettos wow she's trying to kill me but Alice knew best she I dressed in the outfit she had given me and walked out to find her making me breakfast.

"Alice you know I can cook right?" I question while I go to sit down.

"I know I just like doing things for you" She said sweetly serving me a plate of pumpkin pancakes.

"mmmmmmm yummy!" I squealed diving in only to find Alice yanking a brush through my hair.

"Owwwwww! Alice!" I stammered " I'm trying to eat"

"I know but if you got ready faster I wouldn't have to do this now would I hmmm?"

"Fine" I huffed while continuing to eat enduring Alice's beauty session.

"there done!" She squealed.

"thanks, finally" I said looking in the mirror I actually didn't look to bad my hair was in a pony tail and part of my hair was brushed flat out hanging down matching the curve in my cheek bones.

"so you like?" she asked curious waiting for an answer.

"of course!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"alright now, make up" she said sitting me down as she applied pink and white eye shadow mascara and glossing my lips she had me brush my teeth again and we were off driving in my Volvo to my shop she parked and came in with me unlocking it for me and turning on the lights.

She immediately made herself put it on and started stocking shelves while I worked on everything end to get ready for the trail of customers that were sure to follow us opening.

"Bella we ready to open?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I think I'm set" I said sitting in my high stool at the register.

"great" she squealed and switched the closed sign to open.

That day at the boutique we made more sales than ever die to Alice's Friendly help she was great to have around I can't always get to people and ring things up she didn't always stay the whole day sometimes she would leave but when she did stick around for the entire day if not most we always made more sales than the last. I thought about offering her a job here it be great for business.

when break came around and the trail of customers died down I talked to Alice.

"So Alice I been thinking how would you like a job here full time?" I asked her seriously.

"really Bella I don't want intrude it's your business your work" she says.

"You're not actually your great to have around and in case you don't notice we make tones more money when your around everyone loves you!" I tell her exclaiming.

" Great! This is awesome we could even start putting up my line I started making my own clothing line but have no were to sell it" she tells me.

"that's awesome this is going be great "

"yes! It will be are we open tomorrow?" she asks.

"No I'm taking the day off" I tell her

"than why don't I open the store up you giving me a job anyway and I know this store like I know my life so why now" she tells me

"really? Oh Alice that be great I need a day to relax"

"yes I will I'm here to help Bella" she smiles at me.

"great, you can work the same days as I do from 10am to 6pm and ill pay you 15.25 an hour with you working here I could afford to buy your medical care if you know you were human" I joke.

"great!.. well yeah haha that's true" she says laughing.

"yeah" I agreed with her we went back to work a few more customers stopped in it had died down after the rush, once time to go we shut the lights off locked up and she drove me home buying me dinner to go on the way home it was a burger from burger king but still.

Saying good bye I went in my house closing my door changing into my PJ's sitting at my computer as I started eating I opened the dating website I'm on for vampires and hybrids and I had a chat message so I raised an eyebrow going to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

I noticed your profile and couldn't help notice how pretty you were I'd like to know you more can we talk?

that was all I read before my cheeks turned 50 shadesof pink.

_

A/N; there we have it who do you think her message is from? And why do you think Bella joined a dating website? Little note in some of my stories humans know vampires exist and Esme in this story created the website to help other vampire and hybrids find mates that's just how I want it don't complain so review follow and fav!._  
_


	2. firts meeting

First meeting

After; I was done squealing over myself, I noticed He was Online so I replied.

**Bella**-Yeah, Sure that be great. And thank you! It means a lot.

I tat there waiting, after a few minutes I saw him typing moments later his message came through.

Edward-Uh yes Your' welcome Maybe We could talk over dinner tomorrow night I'll buy if it's ok with you.

**Bella**-Sure that be great let's say 7:00pm?

**Edward**- Sounds, good.

**Bella**- Great. Wait how will I know it's you?

**Edward**- Trust me you will I'll see you then and Night sweet heart.

Bella-Alright, Good night Edward.

With that he logged off I signed he sounded so sweet, I went over to his profile he had no pictures up just his age and that he was a vampire which I thought was odd, But I just shrugged it off logging off going to bed having no idea what I was going to be getting into.

I slept peacefully till about 8am and got up to have breakfast and get morning jog in having the time since Alice was watching the store for me. Plus I would have time to have time for myself without Alice dragging me shopping because if I told her i had a date I would have to endure a beauty session and get no say in what I wanted to wear or there would be a 3 hour shopping trip yeah Alice takes forever.

Feeling very relaxed and energized I chose to jog along the beach enjoying the cool moist air running through my hair as I ran. After a half hour I stopped for some Gatorade before peacefully walking home deciding to shower and run cucumber extract on my face for cleansing. After which I sat at my computer and went to see if Edward saw on and if he would message me first I didn't want to seem needy.

**Edward**- Hello Beautiful.

I squealed and blushed excitedly when I heard my message bell ring once his chat pod popped up.

**Bella**- Hello, Edward.

**Edward**- How are you.

**Bella**-I'm good how about you.

**Edward**- I'm fine you could say, sorry I'm not very good at this.

**Bella**- It's fine really.

**Edward**-Good I'm glad you'll probably get used to it.

**Bella**- Haha, maybe but I actually find shy guys appealing and hot.

**Edward**- Wow really?

**Bella**-Yeah I think it's cute, you'll learn it comes naturally.

**Edward**- Maybe for you but it doesn't seem like that for me.

**Bella**- Trust me you will, when you meet the right one then you'll know.

**Edward**- Alright I suppose. ' Damn she's not going to like me now after she finds out about me I'm such a monster' Edward thought before he typed that as he is gradually letting on a cry for help hidden in his typing letting on he isn't ok but he is enjoying How kind Bella is to someone like him.

**Bella**-Trust me you will and I'm sure your amazing and cute don't doubt yourself.

**Edward**- Thank you Bella, See you tonight? ' His heart melted at her kind words for once he felt loved'

**Bella**- Of course xoxo.

with that we logged off so I could take a 12-1 nap to stay fresh for my date with Edward.

when I woke I decided to do some cleaning to pass the time giving Alice a call at about 2:00 to see how she was doing.

"hello Bella?" she answered.

"Yes hey Alice how's it going?" I ask.

"everything's going great Bella never better" She tells me enthusiastically.

"that's great!" I exclaim

"so any plans for the evening?" she asks

"yeah I may have a movie night a nice relaxing evening at home" I tell her but I lied I wanted things to go well before she knew all the details.

"that sounds nice Bella" she replies

"yeah well ill let you go back to the store" I tell her.

"alright have fun!" and with that we hung up.

After the talk on the phone I hung around the house till it was time to get ready once the time rolled around I left for the restaurant in town me and Edward were to meet at.

Walking in I scanned the room before seeing a guy slumped in the corner with the hood of his white hooded sweat shirt up. It looks more like a dressy sweatshirt, so I casually walk up.

"excuse me I'm looking for Edward Cullen" I tell the man is a small innocent sweet voice.

"you found him" a soft velvet voice says.

"great" I say sitting across from him putting my purse down. "you going to let me see you?" I ask.

"yes" He says and pulls his hood down and soft blush envelopes my face as I looks down.

"Beautiful don't be shy" he whispers bringing a finger tip to the trace the blush on my cheek.

"I can't help it y-your hot" I whisper.

"well then" He smiles chuckling.

"well yeah"

"alright then Bella, are you hungry?" He asks.

"yes I am" I nod.

"well ill get you something" He tells me.

I smiles and order steak and mashed potatoes while I drink wine with it.

"Not hungry?" I ask him eating.

"no just thought you might be hungry"

"well thanks" I smile at him.

"so what do you do?" He asks.

"I own my own boutique. You?" I tell him.

"Lawyer" he tells me.

"nice" I smile.

"yeah but it keeps me busy" he explains.

"I would imagine lawyer is a busy job" I explain.

"haha! Your telling me!" he exclaims and I laugh.

"your laugh is cute" he tells me

"T-Thanks" I stutter blushing and he smiles a crooked smile as he sips some wine.

I just finish my food and the waiter takes it, we sit there talking till it's almost Time the restaurant to close, Edward's paying the bill when I notice scars on his neck.

"Uh Edward, what happened?" I asked concerned reaching for the scars he grabs my hand and pushes it away. "That's none of your business" he stammers giving me narrow eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I was just concerned" I stutter tears welling up.

"well don't me!" he yells and stabs a knife in the table before disappearing before anyone has the chance to notice what he's done that's when the tears come down faster.

A/N: Ok I hope this satisfies. What do you think Edward's past is? What's wrong with him? I love to know your thoughts. Sorry but I needed to sup start bringing them closer so Bella will pry at Edward for what's wrong he'll pull away ect not giving it all away but maybe bout chapter 10 he will get frustrated and hurt enough to confess trust me more happy times to come. 


	3. Apolagies

Apologies

Edward POV

After a lot of thinking I started feeling bad about the way I treated Bella, It's not normal for me to feel like this well it's not normal to love either or want to date and try to deal with what's happened to me but it seems too hard on my own but I had to try. I decided to Get on to apologize to Bella. I left her a message.

_My dear Bella,_

I'm very sorry for the way I treated you, it was wrong of me I hope you can forgive me because I really like you again I'm sorry I'm just very sensitive about my body.

Edward,

Reluctant to press enter but I did to my surprise a few minutes later she got on and saw my message.

**Bella**- Thank you Edward, I like you to and I'm willing to work with you whatever is bothering you I'll be fine I do forgive you, I've calmed down I'm ok I don't get angry a lot.

**Edward**- Really?, that's good I'm relived I hope we can meet up again soon.

**Bella**- Well tomorrow after work I'm treating myself to some pizza, you should drop by I live at 2 Washington drive.

**Edward**- Wow that be great I just might stop buy.

**Bella**- That be great we could talk some more. See you then.

With that she logged off as did I and went to bed having yet another nightmare I ended up staying up the entire night scared when morning rolled around I dressed and did some cleaning. I took a nap on the couch before heading to Bella's. I knocked on her door with some flowers in hand hoping to keep the mood alive.

"Hey Edward! You made it." She said taking the flowers and leading me inside.

"Thanks those are for you" I tell her.

"Thanks I love them" she smiled going to put them in the vase with water.

"No problem" I smile.

"You can sit on the couch ill call the order in" She tells me while I go sit.

"Yes that's it thanks you" I hear Bella say moments later as I hear her phone click.

I can see her casually walking in and sitting beside me my golden eyes roam her body and I struggle to hide the hard on I have for her right now she was so beautiful her clothes hugged her body caressing every curve perfectly. God she's perfect and I'm just a… monster. A moment later I heard her giggle so I looked at her trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"you ok Eddie" she giggled.

"Y-yes I'm fine" I stuttered chuckling.

"Good" she said softly as we talked till the pizza arrived then the door bell rang.

"I'll Get it" Bella cheered as she answered the door paying the guy, as she put the food on the table and she made us plates bringing in blood bags for us both. I smiled as we at together rather than eat all of mine half way through I stopped to watch her eat.

"you don't have to watch me eat" she blushed swallowing.

"But I must Bella your simply exquisite" I whispered to her breathing elevated as she blushed while I used my thumb to wipe the cheese from the corner of her mouth.

"You're so sweet" she smiled as I did to taking in the moment I leaned in closely my shaky nervous lips met hers in a heated kiss, our mouths opening our tongues touched the heavenly feeling elected a rumble in my chest and she pulled away.

"Edward? Are you purring?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't know that kiss just made me really happy" I admitted shyly. And she smiled leaning in for another kiss electing more rumbling my purring got louder the closer she got. Soon I found myself on top her head on the pillow of the couch my knee bent on the cushion foot on the ground supporting me my hips are pressed tightly against hers I can feel the heat radiating off her core through her jeans.

We kissed deeper our moans filling the room, my cock beginning to throb at the incredible closeness. Soon I found myself dry humping her area as she moaned louder. All the while I imagine making hard passionate love to her right now I swear I came in my briefs. With that I could feel her pulls my shirt and hoodie off and I froze in fear pushing away. I can see her sit up as she looks at my scared chest I see the sympathy and pain in her eyes as she takes a finger tracing one of the scares.

"Edward, What's wrong" she said cupping my cheek.

"Nothing just nerves" I tell her but it's a lie hoping she'll believe me I look into her eyes hoping she can see the pain that's ripping through me right now but I don't think she notices.

"it's alright we don't have to we can take it slow if you like" she says honestly as she cups my cheek I smile in relief.

"that sounds good to me" I tell her pecking her lips one last time before pulling my shirt and Hoodie back on.

I decided to stay with Bella and just chat some more before the night was over we shared so more pizza and talked a little more bout life. I was thankful she didn't bring up my scares I didn't want to lie nor did I want to tell her it's too painful for me I'd just have to wait until the right timing I didn't want to scare her away now. Plus I needed to be comfortable enough to get it all out to her I would tell her at some point because I didn't want to end up hurting her without her knowing and loose her forever.

No I wasn't going to have it that way, first chance I got I left just after putting Bella in Bed she looked so peaceful when she fell asleep with that I flashed home locking myself in my house.

**A/N: what are your theories On what's wrong with Edward I'd love to hear your thoughts also im thinking 25-30 chapters and warning he will confess in chapter 10 and I want to detail it so your warned for future chapters sorry for the part lemon but I needed something to lead into the next events for the next few chapters trust me a happy ending is in order for our Bellward here. **


	4. Hurt

Hurt

BPOV

It's been 2 months since that night Edward hasn't called me since, I thought maybe I should move on it clearly appears he doesn't want to be with me as much as I want him maybe he isn't the one my heart ached at the thought he wasn't the one. Deep inside I knew he was I just didn't know how I would help him. he wouldn't answer my calls so he couldn't tell me anything I wish he would confide in me I need advice maybe Emmett and rose can help me. So I jogged my way over to their house knocking on the door.

"Hello Bella" Emmett answered.

"hey Emm. Mind if I come in?" I asked

"not at all" He smiled letting me in and I carefully sat on the couch.

"so what's eating you Bells?" He asks

"a lot frankly were rose" I ask.

"kitchen" He says "Oh Rosie we have a guest!" he yells as Rosalie comes bouncing in happily as she sits by me.

"oh how lovely to see you Bella we missed you" she says sweetly hugging me.

"It's nice to see you to. Listen I Need some advice" I tell them.

"Anything we can help with Bella" Emmett asks.

"I just need some advice I've been seeing this Guy" I begin explaining.

"yes go on" Emmett said.

"Can we get a name?" rose asked.

"Edward Cullen" I admit

"oh I know him" Rose says.

"oh you do" I ask.

"yes! He works with Emmett and he comes over once every few months to watch foot ball with Emmett" Rosalie explains. Hmmm I wonder why I haven't met him before if this is the case.

"well then! As I was saying we had a make out session on my couch and I haven't seen him since he won't return my calls he hasn't been online in 2 months and that's not it on our first date he snapped at me for asking what happened and stabbed a knife in the table" I exclaim.

"I don't know what to do" I start sobbing when rose gives me a hug.

"That's really odd Bella But He never tells me anything either he really keeps to himself my suggestion is wait it out if you really like him give it a chance i mean you have forever to find the right guy" Emmett explained.

"But I don't want to use my forever trying to find the right guy I want Edward I love him" I sniff.

"Then wait it out Bella Give him a chance" Rosalie soothed.

"Would you like to stay the night Bella?" Emmett offers.

"No. It's ok I'll be fine I need some alone time any way" I tell him. In truth it's a lie I did want to stay but I just didn't want intrude but what if Edward showed up I needed to be there.

"Alright Bella" He said giving me a hug. "Glad you came over" he added.

"Me to thanks" I tell him wiping my face.

"Take care Bella" Rosalie calls and with that I leave going to jog around the beach thinking.

what if something bad happened to Edward, or he left me all these thoughts had me worried and beginning to feel sick. I slowly stopped jogging, getting sick in the water clutching my tummy I carefully walk home tears welling up I pick dinner up and continue my walk home. Thinking how horrible these past few month have been I wonder were Edward is if he will ever return to me.

Walking in I showered changed into sweats slippers and a tank top sitting in of the TV watching tv as I eat my cheese burger slowly after awhile I begun falling asleep and we awoken by noises up stairs jumping off the couch my heart pounding.

I walk up stairs ever so slowly seeing and smelling drops of fresh venom I panic there's a vampire in my house he or she must be hurt.

"H-Hello?" I stutter. "is anyone there? Please answer me". I was even more scared than when I watched scary movies all night with jasper and Alice. I can't believe they made me stay up like that but I forgave them for it no use in dwelling on anything. I'm not that kind of person.

I hear pitter patter of feet and a soft breeze fly by me frustrated I turn the light on and im astonished by what I see.

A/N: Who's in Bella's house? Sorry it's so short but I need to drag the story on. 


	5. Save me

Save me

"Edward" I screeched.

"Yikes Bella not so loud I don't think the people in England hear you" He said sarcastically.

I was to hurt to notice what he said instead I threw myself in his arms hearing him say ouch as he laid his arms around me.

"Do you forgive me?" he asks quietly.

" I don't know Edward I'm hurt I know ic an find room in my heart to do so I just need to sort my thoughts and maybe we can work through this I'm willing to try for you ButI missed you so much!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry I just needed to get away" He said softly with hurt in his voice as he snuggled me a little bit.

"you're staying with me! No if's ands or buts! About it!" I stammer firm on what I just told him as he signs.

"Fine, I could use the company anyway." He lied to her it wasn't true he preferred to be alone.

"There's a guest room you can stay there we can go out tomorrow and get you some clothes." I tell him.

"Alright fine But just a few days so I can recuperate and relax" he Explained and goes off to his guest room.

I can't help but wonder if there's something deeper and more painful bothering him he shows it but he won't tell me anything I feel so helpless as to help the only man I love it's the worst feeling ever saddened by the current situation. I decide to leave Edward a note sliding it under his door then going for a walk to the stone bride to watch the moonlight I can see Edward from this angle he sitting in his window crying.

I can feel my heart crack even more I feel so powerless I wish he would let me in I just want to show him what it's like to be loved.

Standing there hands in pockets I throw stone sin the water as I think hard to myself, why is Edward like this. Was there anything I could do for him I don't know but I would try.

After awhile I went inside to bed but made a stop at Edward's room going in and gently hug him.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything at all Edward don't hesitate to talk to me" I tell him kissing his head as I tuck him in.

"Ok B-Bella" He stutters curling up in his blankets I smile and leave going to bed myself.  
Middle of the night I'm awoken by someone crawling in my bed.

I crawled in Bella's Bed I know she might be mad at me but I couldn't help it I had a terrible dream and I need the company to help me rest and chance the dreams away.

"Edward it's late what do you want" she groans rubbing her eyes.

" B-Bad dream" I stutter shaking.

"shhhh its alright" she soothes covering me pulling me to her I try pulling away scared.

"Edward It's alright I want to help you" She says soothingly too me as reluctant as I am I snuggle close as I start purring softly calming down.

The following day Bella heads to work and I'm left to Explore alone. I'm happy when she finally returns home. SO I ask her out on a proper date.

to my surprise it went well and le time tell you it's been 5 months since that day and I'm still staying with Bella, were still going great a few ups and downs I guess the only thing holding us back is I gulp, my past I have to tell her I can't lose her without her knowing the real me inside and out I want to my forward in a few short months this lovely girl has become my world, but I'm still afraid.

"Bella B-B-Bae" I call softly to her.

"Yes Love" she calls back coming to me and sitting In front of me.

"We need to talk, I need to tell you something" I tell her taking a hard breath.

"OK" she says confused.

"You deserve an explanation for my behavior" I tell her.

"yes I do Edward what is it?" she asks worried and I squeeze her hand. "ouch Edward your scaring me" the sound of her worried voice brings tears to my eyes I look at her hoping she can see the pain as my cry for help. With that she brings a hand to cup my cheek.

" I just want to say its take me a while to build up the courage to tell you this and if you want to leave me then find but I don't want to lose you with you knowing the real me" I explain.

"I would Never leave you I love you Edward" I smile at her words and happy tears fill my eyes.

"Ok here it goes, Please just listen to me" I urge her as she nods.

"About 112 years ago on a foggy dark night the night before my 18th birthday I remember it as if it happened yesterday it was cold I struggled with the color of my jacket as I made way home to my apartment I had graduated early I was so smart and I was living on my own going to college I even had a small job filing papers for the mayor it kept me fed and all that but anyway that night as I went inside"

Stopping there I squeezed Bella's hand she stroked my cheek urging me to continue.

"someone grabbed me they were so strong the last thing I remember in my apartment was being Bit by something and a burning pain taking over me and I blacked out when I woke up I was in a cage my throat on fire I was given a fresh human to feed on and unable to hold back I did and she died I found out I had become a vampire" I tell her tears spilling like a hose now.

"go on Edward you can do it" she smiles pain in her eyes but it's for me. I breath hard before going on.

"from then on the next 20 years I was whipped and beaten for everything and anything I did and taught that love and everything as wrong after a while I believed it and the beatings came less often after so long I gained enough strength not being beaten helped me gain that strength so first chance I had I ran. Since then I haven't been able to live normally it haunts me I live in constant fear of everything." I tell her so emotional I cry blood I'm so scared I can feel her pull me into her arms.

"I'm so so so so sorry Edward It explains everything I get it now" she sobs into my hair.

I look up aat her and whisper "save me please" I feel her hold me tighter. "I will" she whispers

we cry into each other until there red in the face. After Bella helps me up and gives me a shower as we take one together it's the first time I let her see me naked. She reaches to cup my cheek turning me to look at her.

"Thanks you for confiding in me" she smiles at me brushing my hair off my forehead. I nod at her with a small smile.

We go to bed feeling better Hurt still hurt inside we sleep together our first real night of me holding her which leave me purring. I pull the blanket over us as I hug her tightly to me feeling safer with her I know it's a long road ahead but knowing she's in it with me I can face the rest of the world I can face anything with her by my side I smile and drift away.

_

**A/N: there you have it sorry it so soon I couldn't wait! But here you have it hope you like it and what do you think about Edward now?**


	6. a night together

A night together

Over the next few days Me and Bella planned out to tell everyone else she thinks the more I talk about it the better I will feel Better and truth is after telling Bella I never realized how much I needed to let it out I learned I can't harbor it forever. I told her to just gather everyone at once so I don't have to tell it more than I have to.

Mid thoughts I feel Bella come up and wrap her arms around me, from behind.

"hello Love" She whispers.

"Hey" I smile turning in her arms to hug her.

"What would you like to do today?" she asks.

"A movie night in Bed?"I ask.

"sound's lovely ill make something's to snack on and ill grab some movies " She explains.

"Alright Bella" I smile and go to lay out my pajamas for the night.

"Hey babe?" she calls.

"Yeah?"

"I called everyone they'll be available next week to come over to my place well our place." She explains to me while I'm in the shower now.

"Ok sounds good" I tell her as I feel a lump in my throat.

"Hey baby, I'm going to make a store run and do a little walking around I'll be back soon" She tells me as she sticks her head in the shower giving me a kiss good bye once she's gone I can feel my cock harden, damn I loved it when she called me baby. Her lips were so soft and warm it drove me wild.

needing some relief I grasp the base of my dick and begin stroking my moans filling the room getting down on the shower floor to sit, I lay down using an elbow to prop myself up. I continue fisting my dick my moans getting louder I run the pad of my thumb across the tip and whimper in delight.

Feeling how close I am I fist my dick faster making noises as I throw my head back. Finally I let go my body tensing I fall Back and completely buck my body upwards off the floor Cumming in 3 long spurts'. a loud ahhhh escaping my lips as I slowly relax to the ground the warm water washing it away relaxing me.  
Moments later when I gather my breath, getting up I wash myself and my hair getting out I dry off putting musk scented cologne on dressing in my silk lounge pants crawling in bed waiting for Bella to get home. Then about a half hour later I hear the door open and lock moments later Bella is flashing up stairs to me.

"yay! Your back" I Exclaimed in Excitement cause I missed her

"did you miss me babe? She says smiling.

"of course!" I Exclaim again.

"I'm going to get a shower change and do everything you can pick a movie" she tells me I nod and go to do so, then wait for her to come back up.

Minutes later she comes up with a small tray with chocolate covered strawberries and some wine.

"I thought id add some romance babe" she smiles putting the tray on the bed and crawling her way up to me.

:sounds nice" I smile pouring us glasses of wine pulling the covers up wraping an arm around Bella as we sit back watching the vow and feeling one another strawberries.

"Hey uhh babe" I say.

"hmmm" she answers looking up at me.

"I'm thinking about going on vacation just me and you for my Birthday" I explain to her.

"that sounds lovely babe and it perfect for us to be alone for our first time I don't want to scare you" she smiles softly stroking my chest I moan ins response god I loved what this women did to me.

"it sounds perfect" I smile at her "I assure you that you won't scare me as long as it just me and you I'll feel safer" I tell her as well smiling.

The rest of the night is spent watching the vow, the notebook and a warrior's heart eating strawberries and drinking wine all the while wrapped in covers and each other's arms. that night we fall asleep holding each other fingers peacefully linked across my abs. For ones I get a good nights rest no bad dreams because I have an angel protecting me.

**a/n: sorry it so short but Edward Needs the connection**


	7. Letting it out

_Letting it out_

the week that followed our movie night for me was a very emotional one I was going to tell my story again only this time to my family and friends Carlisle and Esme being my family they took me in for awhile before I left to live my immortal life on my own. Everyone was coming over at 4:00pm and it was already noon I think my nails are missing I'm biting at them so hard.

Till Bella pulls me in her arms and urges me that everything's going to be ok. Feeling safter I snuggle closer beginning to purr I smile at her.

"your purring turns me on" she says blushing.

"we'll get there My sweet just be patient with me" I tell her life her chin with my pointer finger and thumb.

"why of course Edward, if it's for you I'll wait forever if I have to" She tells me looking deep in my eyes I could tell she can see the painful war going on behind them.

"Well you won't have to wait that Long Just wait 3 more months till my birthday when we go on vacation and we have condoms and were safe and alone babe I should be calm enough I let it out I just need a little more time to push through it I'll get there faster knowing I have you to tell me it will be ok when you tell me I believe it."

"That's sweet love, you called me babe I know and I can wait for you I want to make it romantic and perfect not only for you but for me to because I'm a virgin" She explains to me smiling.

" I know, I feel comfortable as to do so now that I've spent nearly every day in your presence As am I my sweet" I tell her.

"I find it attractive your waiting for the right women" She smiles.

"which is you My Bella, No one has stuck by me and helped me as much as you have I'll always be grateful" I tell her.

"good love" she smiles pecking my lips I move to kiss her deeper wrapping my arms around her waist as I pull away. Leaving her smiling at me.

I feel less nervous when the time for everyone to get here roles around and I'm sitting composed on the soft fuzzy couch of Bella's living room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks worriedly while walking in everyone following.

"Edward , has something to tell all of you I though it be better for him with you guys all at once." Bella explains to them

"Alright" Jasper says sitting with everyone else.

I signed and faced them and Began telling them my story word for word as had told Bella but with more detail no matter how small I needed to get all of it out as bloody tears soaked my face I squeezed Bella's Hand once I was done I swear all you could here was a cricket in the background.

Dead silence.

Just before Rosalie came and gave me a hug.

A hug what? I though as I hugged back not expecting that I really expected that they would feel bad for me or pity me.

"Son I'm sorry" Esme chocked with tears in her eyes, as I went over, hugging her.

"It's ok Mom Its over" I comfort her, my voice cracking as Carlisle joined the hug.

"I know But I love you as if you were my own" she said softly releasing the hug.

" I know" I smile at her"

The res tof the evening is filled with tears, laughs and heart ache but we made it through the worst part of the sorrow filled evening then it turned into a party it was all in good fun. All of it took my mind off of it, when everyone left that's when that day's event returned and I started to cry.

I snuck up to the shower and locked the door getting naked in the shower making the water ice cold as I rocked back and forth, Moments later a knock at the door.

"Edward love are you ok?" Bella asks.

"Yeah just give me a minute" I shout hearing her leave 10 minutes later I get out and dress, going into the bedroom finding Bella in her Pj's I can't help the tears that start streaming as I crawl into her arms as she covers me up.

"shhhh, Love its alright" she sooths rubbing my back that's when I calm enough to sleep and I purr slightly in her arms as I'm curled up.

**A/N: here we are! 8 and 9 coming tonight and possably 10 if not tomorrow.**


	8. pain and reunion

_Pain and reunion._

EPOV

the following morning while Bella was at work I had so many thoughts running through my mind I took a cold shower and gave in to cutting my wrists for the first time in a long time I cried bloody tears as fresh venom mixed in blood leaked from the wound as I rocked back and forth I spent nearly the whole day in the shower crying Needing some alone time. When hours later I hears the door open and my name being called.

"Edward! Were home and I Brought Alice" I heard Yell and I let her find me in the shower when she came looking for me I look up and her whimpering she pulls me into her arms rocking me I cry into her shoulder.

"oh Edward, It's ok don't cry" she sooths. When I hear Alice running Up and she gasps at the sight before her. I look at her.

"Mary?" I ask.

"Edward?" she gasps.

"you two know each other!' Bella Exclaims.

"she's my sister were twins" I quickly Grabbed a town wrapped it around me and wraped it around me Bella shut the water off while I hugged Alice tightly.

"Edward I missed you! The night you disappeared I thought you were gone for good" She exclaims sobbing into my wet shoulder.

"wow! Why didn't I know?" Bella asks.

"Well Bella, I thought my brother was dead and it hurt too much to talk about it so I never did Only jasper knows cause he's my husband But I'm sorry I Didn't

"I thought you looked familiar but I was shy to approach you cause you were on the arm of your husband" I Explain

"awwww But jaspers Harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly." Alice tells me.

"I'll remember that" I chuckle happy now.

"I love family reunions!" Bella gushes.

"Me Too!" Alice agrees and I leave them be while I go to patch my wound up and dress in comfortable cloths moving to relax in bed.

"Feeling better not Edward?," Bella asks coming in she pecks my lips.

"Much Better Babe" I tell her smiling.

"Good!" Bella Exclaims.

I smile at her and Alice as I happily pull Bella into my arms while Alice sits beside us.

"So what are we doing" Alice asks.

"Would you go tell Everyone Else about Us Alice I want to talk with Bella" I tell her.

"Sure!" She chimes and runs off to make that call.

"What do you want to talk about Babe." She asks me

"Our trip I want to Extend it and go for 2 weeks I want you to myself" I ginned giving her the best seductive smile I could.

"Sounds great and I know where we can go" she says with a giggle.

"were?" I ask confused.

" it's a surprise my love" she tells me sweetly.

"awwww come on" I pout.

"relax you'll find out soon enough" she said smiling.

"Fine" I smiled holding her.

"good boy" she snickers kissing my nose as I laugh, just when Alice comes in.

"They're so happy!" Alice, squealed.

"just as I thought! That's great!" I proclaimed and Bella giggles at my Enthusiasm.

The rest of the night me Bella and Alice shared Milk shakes while watching a movie it was about 8pm when Alice finally left leaving me and Bella to some much deserved nightly cuddle time.

"Good night my Bella" I smiled before falling asleep with her. I awoke in the middle of the night because i had a bad dream and Bella held me till my shaking stopped I quivered before whimpering.

"shhh sleep baby I got you" Bella whisper tiredly as she held me to her chest

**A/N: sorry its short longer ones are coming and fast! As usual read and review! And I now you didn't expect this but I wanted it to be a surprise.**


	9. A fight and concoling

_A fight and consoling._

BPOV

I had just gotten home from work and some shopping for mine an Edwards trip which was Now 2 months away during the last month I gave Edward space to be with his family and friends including his sister He needed more than just me to hold his hand during his hour of need and I'm glad he found comfort in others not just me. It brought me happiness to

About mid thought and half way through putting food away and all the stuff I had gotten Edward walked in.

"Oh love your home" I smile going to give him a kiss and a hug feeling a bandage on his arm, I lift his sleeve.

"Edward were you cutting again?" I asked a little disappointed he had been doing so well.

"Maybe" He answered with a shrug.

'"Why?" I asked him in a disappointed tone

"maybe if you were here I wouldn't be alone!" he scowled and stormed out the door.

"Edward wait!" I yelled after him.

"save it Bella!" he yelled back flashing off.

I fell to my knees tears streaming, somehow I managed to finish cleaning up as I thought suddenly feeling bad for taking so many days of work what have I done I didn't know Edward needed me this much or I would have taken a few days away to make damn sure he was comfortable alone what have I done. I took a shower dressed

and laid on the couch till late at night crying silently till I heard the door slam and I swear I jumped 5 feet in the air then carefully settled back down. My heart pounding in my chest.

was there a stranger in my house I thought.

"Edward?" I whispered my voice cracked from crying

"What" he stammered. For some reason I calmed knowing it was only him there.

The thought of My Edward came to mind and I smiled a little flashing to him.

His Eyes looked dark he was tipsy I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Edward" I said taking his arm in my hand, that's when he pulled away.

"Edward what's wrong?" I ask tears in my eyes.

"Like you care" He stammered and went up to his room. Rather than my bedroom m the one we've been sharing and I feel horrible languidly making my way to my bedroom I close the door sitting silently crying.

What have I done to hurt Edward so much.

Nothing.

At least not that I knew of.

It hurt me deeply to see him this way, like someone just ripped my heart out, is he really pulling away the thought made me cry more for the rest of the night I didn't leave my bed room eventually crying myself to sleep I'm reluctant to do so but I'm so tired I pass right out.

At least until 3am when the door opens and I wake up.

"Bella babe" Edward whispers in a cracked teary voice.

"Y-Yes" I whisper tiredly.

"I'm sorry baby" he whispers cuddling me as he covers us.

"its alright You'll be ok" I whisper to him laying on his chest.

In mere minutes I am asleep but Edward is left away resting his head back looking at the ceiling.

**A/N: Ok last majorly short chapter! Next one is long and ill try to make the next chapters after no less than 700 words if its less than its really just a filler chapter from now on  
**


	10. Reconciling

_Reconciling_

EPOV

After last night I didn't sleep I know Bella isn't made at me but the agony it out me in making her cry I'm so scared to love and because of my past I end up taking how I feel out on others it really did bother me that when I cut I expected Bella to find me then remembering she was at work hurt me mentally and all that's been going in has me in a slump being alone lately since having Bella around as my angl really bothered me to a stinging degree, and I took it out on her.

I decided to buy he some gifts and some roses red and white so I did marching into town to buy the things I needed I properly set them in bed and brought her breakfast eggs bacon toast and hash browns and gently woke her.

"baby? Wake up" I whispered softly to her.

"wh-what" she stuttered tiredly away.

"I got you stuff" I said to her pulling her.

"aww Edward this is so sweet you didn't-" I cut her off with a lingering kiss that leaves her breathless.

"I did" I whisper. "I wanted to" I smile a crooked smile as she gives me a lazy grin as she goes to begin eating her breakfast all the while I sit happily watching her eat out of my mind at how beautiful she is.

After that she's opening her gifts, I watch in amazement at how happy she is and I feel a little more alive inside, I put her flower in a vase for her I come back to her jumping up on me I catch her in my arms engulfing her lips in a much needed kiss leaving her gasping for breath a I lay her down smiling at her cleaning her dishes up bringing a blood bag back for her to drink.

"Baby, I have another surprise for you" I tell her with a big smile on my face.

"what is it babe" she asks and I get on one knee placing the stretch flow ring I got her on her finger.

"It's not what you think but I wanted something like this to make this memory for us both" I smile looking feeling to her Brown eyes. "With this Symbol I give to you I vow to Stop cutting never will I find comfort in a razor being in your arms is a gift to me My Bella I want to be with you" I tell her a tear streaming "I L-L-Lo-" I try to say love but it Won't come out and I'm saddened.

"It's ok Love I Know that you Love me I can see it there's no need to say it" She says cupping my face I smile at her.  
after that I take Bella out for ice cream and a walk on the beach I make the day about her not me but to her it's about Us reconnecting and I'm perfectly ok with that she's special to me I never want to lose her in 7 months this beautiful girl has become the light of my life and I wouldn't change it for the world deep in my heart I love her I feel it.

that night we fall asleep exhausted holding one another after a long happy day I'm feeling like myself again.

A/N: I know this was supposed to be there first time but some of you think Edwards an ass hole I just wanted to whip this us for y'all that he can be sweet and theres happier times going on between them next chapter so I just wanted to go and quick whip this up for you mainly Leebiezer but you guys enoy night till tomorrow.


	11. Edwards birthday

_Edwards birthday_

BPOV  
the next 2 months were hectic and full of planning but once the day before came, Edward and I left, about mid day getting there at 6pm June 20_th__ the day of Edwards birthday._

Edward feel asleep on the boat so I woke him" Love where here." I whisper softly to him.

"yes" He say's tiredly as he sits up at the sight of the island his jaw drops.

"this is yours!" he says surprised.

_"Yes a birthday gift from Alice and Jasper" I tell him._

"wow!" He exclaims getting out of the boat pulling out bags with him. "what do you call it."

"lee Bella Isle" I giggle as he smiles while I help him get the bags in the house.

"well its our island now" he comments as I nod in agreement.

we put the bags down and he carried me to the bedroom.

"Now, Now Mr. Eager Before we get to that point I got you some birthday gifts." I Giggle telling him he grins excitedly putting me down as he sits on the bed while I get the boxes and bring them in setting them in front of him.

He grins when he opens then "thanks babe I love them!" He exclaims hugging me then putting his gifts in the corner of the bedroom, as I smile at him.

"How about some dinner babe and then a nice night swim?" I ask him.

"perfect Babe" He smiles I can tell he is already hard due to the growing anticipation and I blush going to make us some dinner t-bone steak, mashed potatoes and gravy and chicken flavored rice.

Once finished I dish plates and set the table while Edward pours the wine. We sit and have a Nice evening dinner the whole time Edward fidgets to adjust himself in the seat keeping me in giggles the whole time while he shoots me shy looks.

After dinner Edward Cleans up while I strip teasingly were he can see and climbing into the water he soon follows swimming up behind me in the moonlight. He stand and holds me by the waist.

"beautiful" Whispers as he places soft kisses on my neck, Smiling I kiss his smooth marble lips wrapping my legs around his waist Enjoying the water as Edward kisses my Neck.

I can feel his hard on growing against my thigh and I moan running my hands through his silky hair he moaned in response.

"if at any point it's too much and you want to stop we can stop at any point" I tell him he nods shyly and takes a soft intake of breath before laying me in the sand out legs still in the water he pushes them apart and kneels between them grinning as he kisses my neck while one hand gropes my breast.

He continues to kiss all over my body even placing kisses on my inner thighs leaving a soft kiss on my pussy making me moan in delight.

"would you like to go inside" Edward pants as I nod quickly in moments I'm being carried back to the bedroom.

"one more surprise baby" I pant running off and coming back in a red lingerie bra and panty set.

"Oh my wow!" He exclaims as I go to lay beside him an arm slinking over my side. Looking deep into my eyes. "how did I get so lucky?" With that I smile at him as he grins and begins kissing around my neck and down into my cleavage.

And yep my panties are destroyed god this man has a magic touch.

"My turn" I say in the best seductive voice I can shooting him a sexy smile as I flip him. I'm thankful me and Edward talked about this we gone through everything needed to make him comfortable and both mine and his first time special for both of us.

Crawling on top I place soft kisses down his chest and neck while stroking, his muscles tensed a he let out shaky breaths.

"its ok love" I whisper in his ear when he pulls my in for a passionate kiss I moan in his mouth as he unclasps and un ties my bra sliding his hands into the waist band of my panties ready to pull them off.

"grab a condom babe" He tells me panting.

I grab one rip it, unrolling the rubber over his thick hard cock giving him a squeeze before flopping down beside him allowing him to roll onto of me he pulls my panties off and crawls up my body like a predetor going in for the kill.

"I need you Edward!" I pant loudly. Shit did I just say that I can only hope it spurs him onand doesn't scare him, all the while I can see the painful war raging behind his eyes but he smiles at me as he languidly pushes his condom covered cock right in the place I wanted him for months now as I gasp in pain and pleasure and blood drips from me as I feel myself stretch the further he pushes in and I wince.

"You Ok baby" He whispers stroking my cheek.

"yes" I nod and rotate hips as I adjust to his large size he begins and slow sensual movement. In that moment I can feel all the tension he was carrying release as he lets the enjoyment of the sensation take over his moans getting louder with each movement

"Edward oh Edward!" I gasp as my hands grab at his bum causing him to buck forward into me hitting that special stop making me squirm in pleasure beneath him.

"Bella, Bella" Edward growled as he picked us pace I could tell he was close as I could feel my insides getting tighter.

All of a sudden Edward hits that sweet spot within me electing cries of pleasure as I bring him in for a passionate kiss just before his movements got faster he's letting soft gruntle moans out into my mouth

"I LOVE YOUUU!" he yells just as he lets out a loud groan releasing himself in me as I gasdp and cum with him clawing at his back just when he collapse atop me.

"Y-You love me" I stutter panting with tears coming to my eyes.

"I do baby you changed me" He whispers as he pulls out to throw the condom away smiling he scoops me up and takes me to the hot tube across the room settleing in relaxing out sore musles and other sensitive parts well for me anyway.

"I love you to Edward" I smile at he as he starts singing to me rocking me in his arms against the warm gets.

Can't help but think sometimes  
Baby bout you and I  
What if we never met  
That thought scares me to death  
Rewind to that first look  
That little chance you took  
Sure walked out on a limb  
Oh Thank God You Did  
Knowing what I'd do  
If it wasn't for you

'His voice is soft velvet as he continues the song tears flowing as I relax in his chest'

I wouldn't know what love is  
I'd still be walkin' round  
Looking into strangers faces  
Part of a lonely crowd  
I'd still be dreamin dreams that never come true  
If it wasn't for you

I wouldn't know what it means  
To have everything  
Someone that has my heart  
No matter where they are  
I wouldn't know what it's like  
To go to sleep each night  
Lying here in the dark  
The whole world in my arms  
Feeling the way I do  
If it wasn't for you

I wouldn't know what love is  
I'd still be walkin' round  
Looking into strangers faces  
Part of a lonely crowd  
I'd still be dreamin dreams that never come true  
If it wasn't for you

If it wasn't for you

I wouldn't know what love is  
I'd still be walkin' round  
Looking into strangers faces  
Part of a lonely crowd  
This house wouldn't be a home  
It'd be just doors and walls  
Wouldn't know the sound of laughter  
Runnin' up and down these halls  
I'd still be dreamin' dreams that never come true  
If it wasn't for you

Nooooooooo

If it wasn't for you

Nooooooo

His voice quiets when he finishes "that's for you baby" He grins.

"that's my favorite song for us babe" I smile.

"good he smiles hugging me tighter to him as we settle in neck deep in the water.

" lets go to bed baby Its 10pm you must be exhausted" he tells me as I nod sleepily he pulls me out turning the water off and carried me into bed covering us both up wrapping me in his arms.

"look after my heart It will always be yours My Bella, I love you" He whispers just as a tear falls and we fall asleep together leaving me listen to the sound of his purring all night which keeps me happily asleep.

**A/N: Here it is! Hope there first time was satisfactory how sweet is Edward! as always review!.**_  
_


	12. having fun

Having fun

BPOV

I woke the following morning just a little sore but nothing that wasn't fixed by a cold shower, up before Edward I decided to make him some pumpkin pancakes for breakfast in bed; so I make it and take it too him , waking him once I get there.

"B-Bella?" he moans awake.

"Morning Love, I made you breakfast" I tell him he sits up stretching.

"Yummy!" he exclaims, digging in smiling I sit beside him.

"won't you eat with me?" he asks.

"No I can take from you babe" I tell him sweetly.

"Its ok love I insist" He smiles.

Nodding I go get an extra fork and share his breakfast with him.

"Thanks babe" he smiles as he finishes satisfied I clean up for him and come back to him getting dressed.

I go up to him seeing the healed scars on his wrist, taking his wrist I kiss the scars while he takes his hand to cup my cheek he smiles at me I can still see the war going on in his eyes the pain and emotion but for the first time I can see more love and lust his pain is subsiding as time goes buy I can't help but feel proud of myself because I did it for him I made him feel this way I helped him.

"I love you" He whispers as he pulls his blue camouflage T-shirt on, smiling I help him pull his cargo shorts up and button them giggling as I give the waist band a little tug.

"oh you evil women!" he yells tackling me he tickles me.

"Edward!" I laugh squirming but manage to escape to the kitchen.

"come on we have to get ready were skating on the board walk today"

"awwwww come on I have other things in mind" Edward groans pulling me up on the counter.

"Not now babe later" I tell him trying to wiggle down but he's attacked my neck with kisses moving down my chest he takes my top off, I can't help but moan Alright its only 11:00am I think we can wait just a little longer I moan kissing him before I know it my shorts are off my panties are destroyed. I whimper in delight and see Edward who's now naked his clothes in different places around the kitchen, woah how did that happen, I thought. This man was quick I don't know what's wrong with him but I'm loving it.

He has me right where he wants me in laying on the counter in just my bra and panties within moments he has my bra off.

"Ugh, Bella, I need you!" He pants taking a breast in his mouth and Me moaning his name echo's through the kitchen

"Edward, I need you please!" I beg, I could tell he liked it feeling the urge to touch him I reach between us and grasp his cock pumping him fast wow he so hard did I really effect him like this. I'm liking it.

"Gah Bella! I won't last!" He yells, prying my hand off ripping my panties off…"il buy you new ones" he pants putting a condom from his pocket on I watch longing for the day he would be comfortable without one, suddenly he's done and swiftly thrust s into me I cry out just as he does

"Edward!" I yell grabbing at his heaving chest while he continues he erratic movements.

Suddenly his hands move ones griping my ass the other slides under my back to bring me close to him as he presses down his upper body to mine while he kisses me sweetly allowing him to go deeper from the way he is standing and bent over me.

We continue our rhythm; till we both explode in pleasure together then Edward pulls out disposing of the condom in the trash can.

"You're incredible " He smiles dropping a kiss onto my for head , as I smile he helsp me dress getting me fresh panties.

"Hey, Babe?" I hear him say. "Instead of the roller skating on the board walk how about I take you shopping."

"And we could roller skate later this week it sounds good!" I exclaim.

"Great! Let's go" With that our shoes are on and we leave going to the main land.

we go to Victoria secret because I promised Bella I'd buy her new panties and she picks out a few thing.

I take her all around the mall and she picks out some jewelry and clothes a pair of shoes or 2 she even manages to find me sexy under wear otherwise known as male lingerie, I admit I'm nervous to wear it because eits new to me but I'm willing to try for my Bella I want to please her.

Were loading the stuff in the boat when Bella speaks.

"you know baby do you ever think about what it be like to have sex in a boat?" she asks within moments my pants and boxers are down and I'm sitting in the back seat rolling a condom on I'm always prepared.

I watch as she kicks her shoes odd and drops her shorts and panties coming over to straddle mew she drops down on my dick and begins riding against me.

"Oh, Oh Bella!" I moan loudly into her shoulder my hands trailing to her back as she continues riding me she's going so fast the boat starts rocking slightly as we moan even louder till finally I feel my release coming just as she starts to cum I put my one hand on the back of the sea the other around the middle of Bella's back and I buck upwards hard into her just as I release into the condom shaking a trembling I collapse into her chest, breathing heavily as she rubs my hair holding me there.

Minutes later the condom is disposed of and we are dressed heading back to the island we get in put our stuff down stripping I carry Bella to bed.

"good night my love" I whisper to her pulling her to me as I cover us.

"I love you to Mi amore" She whispers as we call asleep together once again Bella listens to my purring. 


	13. Love and romance

Icing the romance.

EPOV  
I'm walking through town on my way to the docks to go back to the island after one of my late night quick hunting trips to keep myself energized with all the sex me and bell have been and will be having.  
That's when I pass a sweet shop and get ideas so I go inside and pick out some candy for Bella and some chocolate covered pretzels and strawberries; with a thing of pumpkin ice cream play for them , Picking up a bottle of wine on the way home.

I get back finally at 9:30pm and set the stuff on the counter idly wondering were Bella is., So I go out the back walking down the steps and into the sand my jaw dropping as what I see Bella in lingerie swaying with one of those big feather fans moving it gracefully across her body as she sways to neutron star collision and there's red sheets laid out with candles and flower petals.

and fuck me. she's wearing that blue nighty with the feathers around the top and polka dot thong I bought her along with those 2 feather fans she looks so graceful I lip my lips little does she know that I'm wearing the blue camo thong she got me I grab the strawberries and wine, going to her sitting them down I sit on the sheets watching as she gives me seductive looks while giving m a lap dance.

"wow love" I moan while she does that

" you like babe?" she asks.

"yes yes I do!" im disappointed when she stops so I frown.

"were did you get the strawberries love?" she asks while im undressing to my under wear.

"I bought then I got a bunch of things for the vacation candy chocolate covered pretzels cherries wine and ice cream.

"that's sweet babe" she smiles taking a strawberry and pressing it to my lips rolling it seductively over them, then feeding it to me while she gives me a glass of wine I pull her in my lap as we enjoy the night air.

After awhile I begin nibbling her neck as she rubs against me I feel a familiar rumble begin in my chest as she giggles I lay her down and kiss her deeply as I strip her down and she lays me down and plays with the waist band of my underwear sexily as I grow hard watching her as she continue her assault on my body.

I pull my cock out as I've grown unbearably hard and she pulls my under wear down with her teeth. I moan and gasp watching her as I hastily kick them off and pull her to me laying her down and craling u between her legs feeling the heat that's coming from her I want to pound her right here.

But I refrain.

I poise myself as her entrance when she gasps making me jump.

"Whats wrong love?" I ask her scared.

"you didn't make a move for a condom, are you ready for this?" She asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be baby" I smile and enter her slowly.

"Fuck so wet so tight!" I groan against her neck as I start slow sensual movements because tonights about making love under the moonlight.

"Faster Edward!" She hasps clawing at my back and I obligate.

We continue our passionate love making until I feel her clench around my throbbing cock and I cry out at the new sensation as I feel myself throb powerfully and spill into her as I enjoy the rest of her orgasm while I lay my head on her shoulder nipping, sucking and licking the delicate skin.

Soon I pull out and pull her into my arms, Pulling a ring out of my pocket I get up and sit leisurely beside her . I cough as I begin to speak.

"My Dear Bella, I know I have issues still I need to think about And this might seem so soon but I'm better enough to see the clarity that you're the one I want forever Will you marry me?" I ask holding out the ring.

"yes!" she squealed.

and that was all I needed to here as I put the ring on her finger, we cleaned up and I took her to bed relaxing her to sleep at the sound of my purring as I was very happy soon I feel asleep to.

**A/N: So he proposed! As always review and favorite! Join me for the rest of there vacation 3 more chapters to go before the last bit of drama.**


	14. one wild day

A wild ride

EPOV.

The following morning I thought I'd take Bella skating like we wanted to, and treat her to a little romance tonight to celebrate our engagement. So I woke Bella with Breakfast; and got her ready she looked so sexy in those short shorts and tank, I was ready to say fuck it and I'd pound her right here.

"Babe, you ready to go?" She asks grabbing her skates

"yeah" I smile as I follow her to the board walk, were we put out skates on and skate hand in hand down the walk.

I spin her to me as I skate with her in my arms now I smile down at her.

"I love you baby" she smiles.

"I Love you to" I tell her as she notices I can say it with no trouble.

"you're getting better babe" She grins.

"I am!" I exclaim "and all because of you"

"Exactly!"

"You're my Hero Bella" I smile softly at her.

"You're welcome I feel grateful for knowing that" she smiles as I wipe her tear, I put They don't know about us on volume on my ipod hook it to my shirt and we skate to it having fun as there no body around this is out special spot.

"Edward, this is beautiful!" she exclaims ginning and we grab hold of each other's arms and spin in a circle before we part.

"that's why I put it on baby" I tell her as I glide in my skates to her.

I smile widely when she wraps her arms around me is it innocent?

fuck no.

I groan as she lightly presses to me.

"is my baby horny" She asks innocently.

"Very Baby" I grin as her carrying her back to the house where I begin blasting until you within moments our skates are off and Bella is in my arms I have her pinned to the wall her legs around my waist, I put her down and hastily yant her shorts and panties off picking her back up into our original position.

In moments more clothes are flying she's naked; my shirts gone and she's working on my buttons to my black cargo shorts.

I help her and swiftly push them down kicking them off along with my underwear.

"Oh Bella, I hope you're ready to get fucked!" I pant loudly as she whimpers into my mouth while I kiss her and my fingers tenderly play with her wet pussy.

"Edward, I need you!" she yells obligating I slide my hard cock into her wet core, beginning my hard movements.

"You like it baby don't you" I whisper to her seductively.

"yes" she moans breathlessly.

"Louder baby say it!" I growl as I continue fucking her up the wall.

"I like being fucked!" she yells as she dugs her hands into my shoulders.

"Good baby!" I moan as I keep up mu pounding pace enjoying the slapping of skin on skin.

"Edward!, I-I'm gonna cum!" She cries as she makes loud Oh's and Ah's of pleasure I can tell I'm hitting her special spot.

"Good baby! Cum for me! make that tight pussy milk my cock! I love it!" I growl loudly in her ear sending he rover the Edge he screams of pleasure echo though the bedroom, I feel her juices leak out on my cock and drip down my leg.

that's all it takes and I'm screaming in pleasure as I shake my legs beginning to feel like Jelly as my muscles tense I spill into her as my intense orgasm wavers. I can see my cum spilling out of her dripping and lightly coating her pussy when I pull out.

"Want to clean up Baby?" I ask her carrying her to the shower.

"Yes please" she nods as I open the glass doors carefully laying her on the floor of the large shower and turning the warm water on.

I decide to give her a taste and get between her legs and begin licking her out, she gasps and grasps my hair as I do that.

"Mmmm! Edward that feels good!" she moans and I'm already hard again.

Moments later she cum's again only in my mouth as I lick up every drop of her.

She then pulls me closer and I plunge inside her again were going for round 2 I pumping in her she's gliding slipping across the floor making me moan.

"Bella Bella!" I yell as I find myself in the midst of yet another orgasm as I collapse on top of her she rolls me off and ly lay on my side stroking her body as I watch her cum down from her High.

"Jesus Baby! That was incredible!" she Exclaims breathing hard I take the sponge and lathe it up in cotton candy scented body wash as I sensually wash her while she lays there her eyes closed.

Moments later she grabs the Axe and washes my body after were done I hold her as I wash her hair while we let the hot water relax out sore muscles.

We continue washing one another while I hold Bella once were done I turn the water off and carry her out drying her in a red nighty with red and black stripped panties I get in silk blue boxers and we go to bed calling asleep as we watch dear john my purring beginning once again.

**A/N: here we go! Thoughts? Edward Purrs at night to Help Bella sleep I think its sweet!**


	15. A treat and sick night for Bella

A treat for Bella.

EPOV

A few days later I wake to the smell of blood. And franticly search the bed fining blood near bella I wake her.

"Bella! Your Bleeding" I shout.

"w-what?" she groans awake sitting up she sees the blood "OH!" she Exclaims.

"What's going on!" I ask worried.

"I got my period and I wasn't due till July 7th and I didn't bring enough pads I only brought enough for a day or 2 just in case" she tell me.

"Alright alright, just get dressed and ill take you out and get some" I tell her flashing to get dressed.

"What about breakfast?" ahs asks.

"I'll buy you star bucks babe" I tell her smiling thinking I would just treat her to breakfast lunch and shopping for the whole day.

"yummy!" she exclaims darting off to the bathroom while I clean the bed.

"Ok babe I'm ready to go" She smiles coming back.

"We'll make a day of it babe ill treat you to breakfast and lunch buy you pizza for dinner here and take you shopping" I tell her with a smile.

"Great!" she exclaims following after me as we leave.

I take her to star bucks and Buy her a sausage egg and cheese on a crescent roll, hash browns, a large coffee and a small cinnamon bun we sat there as she ate after she took her Bun and coffee with her as we walked the mall.

She bought a pair of sneakers, some jewelry and shorts, while I bought her some chocolate and tampons with some pads for later. All through lunch Bella complained of a head ache but she insisted we continue our day.

the second time around she bought a make-up set and more lingerie which she would most likely save for the honeymoon by now she sounded stuffed up she was coughing and sneezing but she insisted until I saw her cry out of pain.

"Ok babe were going home" I tell her picking up her bags while I scoop her up she cries into my chest I kiss her head I feel the agony of her in pain rip through me.

On the way home I buy her the pizza and get some cold meds and take her home setting everything in the bedroom I get her a shower and dress her in her full body pink Pj's, zipping them up I lay her in bed putting pink fuzzy socks on her and cover her by now she was experiencing chills.

Being the good Fiancée, I sat there and fed her the Pizza Slices she wanted then put the rest away I quickly came back to hold her covering us both up.

"t-th-thanks baby" she stuttered, as she snuggled further into me.

"It's ok Bella love rest" I tell her kissing her head as I begin purring and massaging her back to help her sleep.

She's asleep within the hour and I stay up all night holding her just to rub her back and sides and continue my purring to sooth her.

**A/N: poor Bella! She'll be better soon! And the longer more drama chapters are coming after the next one.**


	16. Authors note

A/N:

I came up with a sequal to This story taking on the lives of bella/edward and theres kids well there boys Find there mates ansd leave the nest bella is saddened so bella and Edward decide to have one more baby the sisters stay at home but a guy comes along and the sisters fight over him He is Harlow's Special one but Nebraska likes him to so she fights harlow for him getting pissed at her ect and not believing her thinking Harlow doesn't want her to be Happy But she does Harlow is Just Angry that Her sister Wants her soulmate and to sleet her own happiness so they let him choose Damien Chooses harlow Like she knew he would and says "see I fucking told you he was my one" Angry and crying she runs off with Damien he comforts her Nebraska storms off and she meets her own special one then ends up apologizeing to Harlow and there sisters again.

and I could double up the chapters to continue it with each couple along with throwing them in chapters when they get together

like start it off in an EPOV and Highlight like Ej/Vivian Continued and mox it up so I can continue it on with all of them there will be some Harlow and Nebraska POV along With EJ/Vivian POV and E/B pov's but I will lead into each chapter

Like I cpuld start EPOV then go into EJ/Vivian see were they are and then maybe a Harlow/Nebraska chapter and they can go visit there brother graham and his mate Holly and we cans ee were there at and ect id work it in.

should I do it? Or just make I run to you longer. 


End file.
